


Delsin Rowe/Reader One-Shots

by VioletStorm11 (orphan_account)



Category: inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Good Karma Delsin Rowe, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/VioletStorm11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Used to be just one fanfic- I decided it would be better to make it a One-Shot collection. Delsin Rowe/Reader.<br/>Warnings/Updates will be within the chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delsin Rowe/Reader One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> 9-28-15 : Probably going to edit this first chapter some because I wrote it a year or two ago. Haven't read it in a while and honestly, I'm afraid to read it because this was my first Delsin/reader fanfic.

It was a pretty dark night, and a smaller person as yourself shouldn't have been out this late at night, but you had work that had to have been done at the studio. You're an artist, working with photography, fine arts and different things such as that, and you loved your job; It was your life. The alleyway you duck into smells a bit like garbage, but it was a shortcut to your apartment so you ignored it. You notice a couple of tags on the wall and grin a little, slowing down to a walk to admire the spray-paint art. 'I'd like to try that someday- but on a canvas,' you thought to yourself.

Out of the corner of your eye you saw a vent next to some of the tags that had some smoke leaking out of it and remembered about a smoke conduit that had gotten loose from Curdun Cay a couple of days ago. You shrugged it off, not really wanting to think like that since you were alone, but moving toward the wall to the right since the graffiti was on the left, knowing at least no one could surprise you on your right side.

"You aren't planning to tag over my stuff are ya?" You heard a male voice say, making you look around, not being able to tell where it came from.

"Wh-what? N-no!" You shake your head, waving your hands to emphasize your meaning. "Where are you? I'm not exactly comfortable talking to someone who I can't see." You say before jumping and crying out as the vent nearby shoots out more smoke, which swishes into a tall guy with a red beanie, dark hair and tan skin. Getting a look at his eyes you almost loose all of your breath at how deep of a brown they are.

"Sorry, Sorry, Not everyones used to a smoke conduit just flying out of vent like that. So, whats a beautiful little lady like you doing in an alleyway this late at night?" he asks in a teasing tone, advancing on you like a predator to its prey, making you get a little nervous but a little excited at the smirk he's giving you. 'Beautiful?' You think to yourself, shaking it off and trying to remember what he said because he lost you at 'beautiful little lady.'

"Walking home. Thats what I'm doing." You say with a slight stern tone, moreover clarifying it for yourself so you don't do anything stupid with him. He's a conduit- not to mention he's probably the one that escaped from Curdun Cay, meaning you shouldn't be alone with him. Alone with him in a dark alley with basically no where to run.

"Alone?" He asks, giving you a look as if you're supposed to be with someone, stopping his advance a feet or so in front of you, seeming to notice your slight nervousness. The guy didn't seem like the 'bio-terrorists' you'd heard of from televison; The D.U.P. made it out like all of them were murderous criminals. The D.U.P. and Augustine made it look like all 'bio-terrorists' would kill you on sight, but this one didn't even seem that threatening.

You raise your eyebrows right back at him. "Why do you wanna know?" You challenge, trying to remember if you had pepper spray or a taser in your purse, then remembering that you left it at home when you cleaned your purse out. You didn't know the guy at all or even his intentions, making you a bit more nervous.

The Conduit chuckles like you made a cute little joke or something, shrugging and smirking at you. "I just wanna know why someone so pretty is alone, and not with a boyfriend or something. So, what's your name?" He asks, checking one of the buttons on his denim vest absently, and you notice one of them is of Sly Cooper.

"Is that a Sly Cooper button? I played that game when I was little...And my name's (name), by the way." You ask and smile a little, getting happy memories from playing the game. 'For a conduit this guy isn't so bad.' You think to yourself, not really wanting to let him know you think that though. "Whats your name?" You ask, looking him right in the eyes.

He gives you the biggest grin you've seen from anyone in a while, his deep brown eyes sparkling. "Really? I love the game. And my name's Delsin." Delsin steps a little closer, flat-out checking you out right where you can see him and then looking right into your eyes with a smirk. "So, since you're alone and all, why don't you let ol' Del here walk you home? I promise I don't bite~" He teases, leaning a little closer to you, earning a small giggle from you.

You didn't really see why not other than the fact that he was a Conduit, but even with that he didn't seem that bad of a guy. "Sure, why not? But no using your powers please...I don't need the D.U.P hounding after me just for hanging out with you, Delsin." You tease right back, hoping he won't use them but secretly wanting to see them.

Delsin smirks and slips around to your left side and gestures down the alleyway "Lead the way then~" He says, letting you do that exactly. You can talk easily with him, you both like art (different forms, but it's still art), and you find yourself smiling easily at his jokes, not even having to fake a single smile. 'This guy has a hella lot of charm' you think to yourself when Delsin gives you a compliment about your pretty eyes.

Before you can think of a way to tell him he's being a charmer and that he's extremely attractive you find yourself on your apartment doorstep, key in hand. "So....uhm...." You try to find words, turning the key and waiting in the doorway, stuck on a fence between letting him come in or just giving him your number, turning to face him.

"If I could get your number I'd be the happiest guy in Seattle. I'd like to have more than that but.." He glances you over, smiling and giving you the charm."I don't think I need to try for that quite yet~" Delsin says with a smirk, his eyes sparkling with mischief, making you melt a little.

"S-sure thing..H-here." You pull some paper out of your purse and write your number down for him, handing it to him with a sweet smile.

"I'll text or call you tomorrow, sweet dreams, beautiful." Delsin says softly, leaning in and giving you a soft kiss on the cheek, pulling back with a smirk. Your eyes go wide at his daring action, blushing and ducking your head a little. He was close enough that you could smell an amazing musky smell on him, sort of like a forest. "Next time I won't miss though~" And then he's gone in a wisp of smoke out the hallway window. You touch your cheek and grin like an idiot, closing the door in front of you and heading off to bed.

You sat in bed for a while just enjoying the giddy feeling you had, and when you did go to sleep, you dreamt of Delsin.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, and if you did, please leave a kudos or a comment; They are really appreciated c:  
> I'll try to update soon with another One-Shot, but it may be a while. Thank you so much for reading :)  
> A Little bit Later after reading this chapter: Holy Moly I dunno what I'm going to do with this. I don't think I'll re-write it or edit this chapter for a while. Going to work on other stuff for now until I can get a couple of more ideas c:


End file.
